


All These Years

by tiny_avenger



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:28:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiny_avenger/pseuds/tiny_avenger
Summary: Person A stares stolen long, lovingly, glances at Person B and talks to them throughout high school. Having no idea Person B has a giant, heartbeat hammering away in their chest, crush on Person A. Years later, what happens when both of them are forced to see one another at a high school reunion, bringing back old consequences and feelings with them.





	All These Years

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This little idea came to mind after watching several romcoms. Remember, italics mean the past! Please enjoy!

“Listen, May. Honey. Darling. Light of my life. You’re going to this damn reunion whether you like it or not,” Tony yelled into his phone as he walked across the street with a cup holder filled with four hot coffee cups. A car honked at him and he tried his best to give the unreasonable man or woman the finger but sadly it failed as he almost dropped the hot drinks to the concrete ground.

“Ah shit,” Tony mumbled under his breath as he tried to gather his bearings. “I’m almost to you. Are you ready yet, Parker?” He let out a puff of air, watching it instantly blow away in the slight breeze.

“I told you, Tony. I’m not going to the reunion. I have a deadline on this next book,” May said over the phone. Tony rolled his eyes, he knew she would try to back out of going to this.

“You’re going and that’s final. If you don’t, I’ll just drink your coffee.” Tony argued back. He let out a chuckle when he heard May gasp at his words.

“You wouldn’t dare Stark?!”

“Oh, trust me sweetheart. I would.” He smirked.

Shaking his head at her incompetence, he let out a small smile. “Buzz me in. I’m here and I’m freezing my ass off.” He shivered slightly.

“Can’t freeze off what you don’t have.” May argued back as she pressed the button to buzz the door open. Tony hung up the phone, carefully putting it into the pocket of his dress pants and pulled his jacket closer to his body before opening the apartment building door. Letting out a sigh, Tony made his way to the building elevator, pressing the floor number May lived on. Number 7. Her lucky number. As the doors began to close Tony wondered why she decided to live so high up in the building. Maybe it was because it was mostly secluded and quiet, or maybe it was the view of the harbor.

He shrugged, who was he to judge where people lived, he currently resided in a penthouse building and worked too much, more than he would’ve liked. He slowly took a sip of his hot coffee, burning his tongue in the process, wincing slightly at the pain. The elevator let out a ding as it reached his designated floor. Making his way out of the elevator Tony made a hard right and walked until he reached the end of the hallway. Standing at the foot of May’s door, he knocked twice, then knocked repeatedly until she opened the door. His fist was still balled up and in the air about to knocked again when she appeared in front of him.

Smirking at the young woman now standing before him donning a purple flannel and sweatpants. Her long brown hair was pulled up into a messy bun, little flyaways stood up, and pair of round glasses covered half of her small pretty face. Her eyes widened and eyebrows raised, a shocked expression on her face.

“You were about to punch me, you ass!” She yelled out, her voiced echoing in the empty hallway. She then let out a sudden gasp, “Gimme, gimme my coffee. I’m figuratively dying.”

She reached out to grab one of the hot coffee cups when Tony took a step back, raised his index finger, shaking it back and forth. “No, no. No coffee for you until you agree to come to the reunion.” Tony sidestepped a flabbergasted May and made his way into her apartment. No matter how many times he’s been here, it still makes Tony feel so warm and cozy.

The door to the apartment opened up into a large spacious living room, white walls filled with some artwork. A big couch in the middle of the floor, in front of that sat a coffee table and tv on the wall. On the right, were floor to ceiling windows, showing a lovely view of the harbor plus the bridge. And to Tony’s left was a kitchen, the white marble counter being the main piece with appliances scattered behind it. Emptying his hands, he placed the cup holder onto the counter and began toasting a plain bagel.

May, who was still standing in the doorway of her home, stared at him in confusion. Doing a slight double-take she carefully shut her door and made her way over to Tony who was now spreading cream cheese on half of his toasty bagel. She smirked, knowing he was a little preoccupied with his hands, she quickly grabbed her coffee from it’s holder.

“Aha, too slow Stark.” She said smiling.

Tony raised an eyebrow at her and continue to smear an endless amount of cream cheese on his bagel. Pretty sure there was more of that than the actual bagel. “Whatever Parker. So you’re coming with us? Right?” He licked some of the excess cream cheese off the knife, making May cringe, before placing it into the sink.

Not meeting his gaze, May took a sip of her coffee and let out a sigh of content. “Tony. I—I don’t know, okay? I need to think about it or I need details, like where? When? Who’s going?” She stammered out. Taking another sip of coffee before fidgeting with her hands.

Taking a bite of his cream cheese covered bagel, Tony looked up at her and smiled. Swallowing it before grabbing his coffee cup off the counter, and walked towards the tiny woman standing by the window. “At the high school.” Pause. “Later today, two o’clock.” Pause. “Me, Bruce, Rhodes, Steve, and a bunch of others we went to high school with. Hence why it’s called a high school reunion.” Another pause.

He tilted his head up at her, waiting for a reaction to anything or anyone he just mentioned. Truthfully, there was a lot of other people going, he just didn’t feel it was right to mention them at that moment.

“C’mon, it will be fun. We’re getting the gang back together, we haven’t seen most of them over the years since we’re busy. One last hurrah” He clinked both of their cups together, smiling, hoping it would get her to say yes. Tony’s methods of getting what he wanted were strange and unusual, but dear god did they work. Plus, it didn’t help that he was an, sometimes, awful advice giver..sometimes.

“Fine.” May said suddenly, startling Tony a little. He smirked. His right hand cupped his ear as he leaned towards her. “I’m sorry? What was that?” He jokingly said.

“I’ll go, but you help me figure out what to wear.” May responded smiling, she cupped her hands around her coffee cup. As much as coffee made you hyper and caffeinated, it also filled you up with warmth and comfort.

Clapping his cup with his free hand, making it as if he clapped his hands if they were empty, Tony’s smile widened. “Yes! Great! Then let’s get ready, we still have to drive out of the city and you know how the traffic is going to be.” May nodded her head in agreement.

Tony went to turn back to the kitchen, to finish his bagel because if he didn’t Steve would be on his ass again about food and dieting, when May stopped him.

“Quick question. Those other two cups on the counter, who are they for?” She asked him. Tony quickly averted his gaze and looked anywhere but her.

“Oh, um. They’re for Steve and Clint” He mumbled out. Good thing she had good hearing and the fact that they stood less than a feet apart. She raised an eyebrow at the man in front of her. Throwing her arms in the air dramatically, mouth agape. Completely baffled at the situation beforehand. “And you didn’t think to tell me that before—“ She was interrupted by the apartment door slamming opening. Tony and May jumped up at the noise, quickly grabbing onto one another in the process.

“Why are you so jumpy? It’s just us.” A calming voice spoke before letting out a deep breath. Setting the luggage down onto the carpet with a light thud. Tony let out a deep breath he didn’t know he was holding in. Recovering quickly, he made his way over to his fiancé, Steve. Giving him a little kiss on the lips before making his way over to Clint, looking him up and down admiring his outfit choice.

Clint wore a pair of black slacks, a purple dress shirt and a black suit jacket over it. You could tell he was rushed out of the house, hence why he kept combing his hair as few stray water droplets fell onto his hand. He quickly wiped them away on his pants. Oh Clint.

“Hi Stark. How are you—oh coffee! Gimme!” Clint yelled excitedly as he ran around the counter to grab his drink and took a gulp. “That’s good stuff.”

Tony shook his head, wondering how this twenty-something.. he honestly had no idea how old Clint was and at this point he was afraid to ask. It’s like he’s a five year old trapped in this adult body that only consumes coffee and pizza. And in that order.

Letting out a puff of air, Tony grabbed the last cup and handed it to Steve who smiled gratefully. “One hot caramel macchiato for a very handsome man. Though it might be a tad bit cold now, but that’s your fault for showing up late”

Steve chuckled before taking a sip of his drink, “It’s fine, sweetheart. Blame Clint. Though you never gave me enough time to prepare and get everyone.”

“Yeah, well, we all know I’m not good with time. Or getting things together. Or focusing on the task at hand,” Tony argued back. A small smirk appeared on his face as he glanced over Steve’s shoulder to see May staring out the window, silently sipping on her coffee.

******

_“If you hit me again, I will sue. I have the money, Parker.” Tony cried out as he rubbed the back of his head, letting out a small gasp. His feet were promptly resting on the back of the chair in front of him, making the unfortunate soul who currently sat there mildly irritated with Tony’s actions, not that he cared the slightest bit._

_“Yeah, but it’s all daddy dearests’ money, honey.” She rested her arm on the uncomfortable armrest, letting her chin sink into her palm, looking up at him with concern, almost like a lost puppy. “How is satan incarnated?”_

_Tony crossed his arms over his chest, letting out a sigh. The thing about Howard Stark was that he genuinely only cared about money and his reputation being applaud. Apparently, being a rich arrogant asshole doesn’t qualify you also being intolerable, obnoxious, and manipulative. Let’s not forget abusive, whether it be physically or mentally, we don’t see things behind closed doors but unfortunately Tony does and gets the other end of the stick._

_Tony turned his head to look at May, revealing a semi-dark bruise on the left side of his face, right on his cheekbone. You could tell it happened not even two hours ago, with how much it has already swollen up. May hastily sat up in her chair, carefully placing her cold hand onto the bruise making Tony wince lightly then leaned in to her touch, absorbing it. Silently thanking the gods that May was always cold. He chuckled to himself remembering how she used to say ‘it’s like the ghosts are holding my hands’, pretty sure she still says that from time to time._

_“After this stupid mandatory assembly i’m going to kill him. Don’t give me that look Stark, I may be small but I can sure as hell pack a punch,” She barked back. Tony looked at her and sighed. He knew to never make May angry, it would never end well for the other guy or girl. An expressionless look appeared on her face as Tony studied her carefully. It was never good when her eyes darted back and forth, mildly tense and nostrils somewhat flared. He put one hand on her shoulder, the touch made her tense up and take a deep breath._

_“I’m all for you ripping Howard a new one but you can’t storm into Stark Industries with the way you look now. It won’t be good for either of us and sadly, you’ll just be thrown out by security,” Tony explained as he gently rubbed May’s shoulder trying to relieve some tension. She nodded her head in agreement, now realizing whatever actions she would cause to Howard could affect Tony. And by all means, she definitely didn’t want that._

_“Yeah, okay. But I’m still very angry.” She mumbled out, her voice hoarse._

_“I know,” he said as he kissed her forehead. A small smile appeared on her face._

_May slowly took her hand off of Tony’s cheek, raising his head slightly to see the disgusting bruise. Her hand didn’t help the situation whatsoever, they definitely had to see the nurse as soon as this stupid thing was over._

_Returning back to their former uncomfortable positions, the room filled with students, voices overlapping and echoing in the space._

_Across the auditorium mixed in a sea of students, Tony saw Maria Hill sitting with Steve Rogers. She was leaning over in her seat to get a better look at whatever the hell he was doing. As per usual, Steve was busy sketching, probably something art-like in the room. The large auditorium had banners of the school’s colors; red and white. On either side of the room, large pillars in the front of the stage. A pedestal with a large microphone stood in the center of the stage, Principal Fury would most definitely make a proper introduction speech about classes and activities._

_On either side of the large room, multiple rows of six seats extended down towards the stage, and in the middle of the room another row of seats except this seating section was bigger and packed to the brim with students. Tony and May currently sat on the far right section of the room, the last two seats by the door, an easy escape to head to class or in their case to the nurse. It seems like Maria and Steve had the same idea, as they sat in those same seats on the left side of the room. Steve wiped away some excess eraser shavings off and blew onto the book, smiling. He raised his sketchpad in the direction of Maria getting her attention, “What do you think?”_

_Maria raised an eyebrow at him, tilting her head, analyzing the drawing. On his sketchpad, Steve did a perfect copy of the front of the auditorium, the pillars, stage even two of the banners hanging proudly from the ceiling. The attention to detail was incredible considering how far back they were from it.“Wow, Steve. It’s really good,” She said looking at him smiling._

_“Really? That’s not sarcasm at all,” Steve asked as she stared at him, eyebrows raised, a blank look appeared on her face. “I take it that’s a no.” He tilted his head down and chuckled, looking down at his artwork._

_“Hey.” She nodded her head in Tony’s direction. “Lover boy is staring again.” Steve’s head bolted up, immediately his heart started thumping loud in his chest. He side-eyed Maria and looked in the direction she nodded her head in. Steve’s blue eyes met Tony’s brown ones from across the way, he could see his eyes widened in slight embarrassment._

_Neither boy could look away from one another, almost like a deer in headlights. Frozen in fear, afraid to move, heartbeat hammering away in the chest. If the deer got hit it would be dead much faster than this tiny, little, interaction they have ever had throughout the years of high school. Steve stared at Tony intently, eyebrows furrowed, almost like he was thinking and concerned with that fact that he had a huge, clearly still swollen, bruise on his face._

_“Are you alright?” Steve mouthed to Tony. Tony’s eyes widened again, silently thanking the gods again that he had the ability to read lips very well._  
_He shrugged, quickly mouthing back, “It’s nothing. Don’t worry about it.”_  
_Steve didn’t seem to believe that for one second, but none of the less he nodded back. Tony was about to say something when the microphone on stage made a horrible tapping sound._

_Sadly diverting his attention, Principal Fury started to speak about some boring school activities happening over the course of the semester. Of course, Tony didn’t pay attention, but as for May, she did. Fury mumbled something about taking an extra curricular writing course and Tony watched May’s eyes light up. He knew she wanted to be a writer, she wanted to be good one too. Tony side-eyed Steve, and not to his surprise, the tall blonde boy was staring at him. His eyes kept looking from up at him to right back down and again. His right hand sketching as rapidly as his wrist could move._

_Tony cleared his throat, “I know you secretly want us together, but I’m pretty sure Steve Rogers is sketching a drawing of me” He mumbled to May. She gasped and immediately turned her head in Steve’s direction. The sudden movement made Tony sink lower into his seat, covering the left side of his face with his hand. As for Steve’s drawing of a certain someone he admired and had a huge crush on, he just completed it before Tony covered his face. Smiling to himself at his artwork, he flipped the cover closed and put it into his backpack._

_Shortly after Fury’s welcoming speech the school band came out and Tony knew it was the perfect time to ditch and head to the nurse’s office. Tapping May’s shoulder quickly, signaling her it was time to ditch this snooze fest. Grabbing their things, the pair headed out the auditorium door, slowly shutting it closed before it could slam shut. Steve watched them leave, about to get up and follow but a sudden hand on his shoulder stopped him._

_Turning around to see a familiar face, Natasha Romanoff, one of his closest friends, kept a hand on his broad shoulder, shaking her head back and forth. A silent way of telling him ‘it’s none of our business.’ Steve let out a sigh before crossing his arms over his chest, slouching in the chair as he tried to drown out the school band playing the star spangled banner. He turned his head to the door again, contemplating on obeying Natasha’s advice or just saying ‘fuck it.’_

_Little did he know, Maria copied Steve’s motive, she too wanted to get up and follow, maybe help or investigate the situation. She quickly looked at door then turned back facing forward, playing with her hands, itching to get up. Her little crush on Tony’s sidekick, May Parker was not subtle at all. Stolen glances every chance she gets, afraid to make a move not sure if she was into her or not. Of course they only talked during classes but never outside of the facility._

_She turned to look at Steve, a wave of concern spread across her face. Steve nodded his head. The pair quickly got up and rushed out the door, deciding to feel the wrath of whatever Natasha would yell at them later would be just fine._

_Tony and May made their way to the nurse’s office. Just spilling out a lie that Tony walked into a door, she smiled and happily complied. She handed him a small bag of ice wrapped in a paper towel. Tony winced again as the coldness hit his cheek, May rubbed his hand in a comforting manner. Her anger from before subdued but her fear for Tony was and will always be there. She never knew if today would be the last time she sees him or not. She placed a soft kiss on his forehead, smiling. In response, Tony kissed her hand and swayed their hands to and fro._

_The sound of repeated footsteps could be heard in the silent hallways, after all it was still early for classes to begin. Tony tilted his head up as the sound of someone heavy breathing appeared in the doorway of the nurse’s office. “Hey,” He paused, trying to catch his breath. “Are you sure you’re okay? There’s clearly a bag of ice on your face” He nonchalantly pointed out, resting his hands on his hips. Tony was about to respond when a soft voice interrupted him._

_“Jesus Steve, you should join track. What the hell are you doing leaving me in the dust at the end of the” Mouth agape, she stopped and looked who he was staring at. She continued her one line,“hallway.” And closed her mouth and diverted her eyes to the shiny floors._

_“I appreciate your concern Rogers but I’m alright. Just clumsy ol’ me not paying attention to where I walked.” Tony delivered nicely without making a fool of himself as he released the slightly warm bag of ice from his hand. The swelling started to go down but not much I’m afraid, May let out a small sigh. “Okay, well as long as you’re alright. I just,” Maria punched Steve’s shoulder, “I mean, we. We just wanted to know.”_

_Maria looked up to see May staring, feeling slightly insecure. A soft smile appeared on her face as she mouthed ‘thank you’ in her direction completely disregarding Steve’s presence. A faint tint of blush appeared on her cheeks, she nodded her head at the young woman._

****

May smiled to herself, sipping her coffee slowly. Tony appeared next to her, “There was a little ceremony at the school a few years ago, just honoring students who succeeded gratefully and accomplished what they wanted. She was honored but didn’t attend, in case you wanted to know” He winked at her as she looked at him with disbelief.

“Yeah, well sometimes it’s hard to get a free schedule.” She muttered out before turning away from Tony, carefully sitting on the blanket covered couch, not wanting to wake up Loki, the adorable sleeping black cat. May shook her head, still can’t believe she lost a stupid bet to Loki, the living and breathing human and had to name her lovely cat after him. So mischievous.

Steve sat across from May, slowly petting the sleeping animal. He cleared his throat, “Are we talking about a certain brunette?” He raised an eyebrow as May rested her head on the backrest of the couch, sighing contently. “Ooh! I know this one! It’s Maria,” Clint excitedly yelled from sitting on top of the kitchen counter, smiling happily.

Tony rolled his eyes, “Yes, thank you captain obvious. Ten points for Clint and whatever Hogwarts house he is” Tony shook his head. “I’m a Hufflepuff,” Clint blurted out as Steve let out a soft chuckle.

Tony knelt down in front of May, softly rubbed her forearm, “She probably won’t even there. Her filming schedule is stacked to the brim, it’ll be okay.” She looked at him, she could tell he was telling the truth, it was easy to know if Tony was lying or not. When he lies, he diverts his eyes anywhere but the person he lied too. When he tells the truth he looks at them whole heartedly in the eyes and has to do something with his hands or he just chickens out and retraces his steps.

May smiled and nodded her head, grabbing his hand, Tony pulled her up from the couch and into a hug. Softly mumbling against her hair, “It’ll be fine.” She knew it would be but her gut was telling her otherwise.


End file.
